warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crookedstar's Promise
|align=center}} Release Okay, I hope I did this right. (I am SOOOO sorry If I did something I wasn't supposed to...) But in case you're wondering, here's the facebook thing I dug up... User: Hey Vicky can you give us any info on the Super Edition Kate’s going to be writing the summer? Also anything else on The Sign of the Moon? xD I know im eager. Victoria Holmes: Well, the next Super Edition (for next year, 2011) is going to feature Crookedstar (it might be called CROOKEDSTAR’S SECRET, actually) in the time before Into the Wild, so similar to the timespan of Bluestar’s Prophecy. I’ve always felt there were a lot of unanswered questions around Crookedstar: why did he become leader and not Oakheart? How did … See Morehe feel about his brother’s betrayal of his Clan by falling in love with Bluestar? And why did he let Silverstream do exactly the same thing with Graystripe? Could there have been a SINISTER PROPHECY involved? Gasp! I think there could! Sign of the Moon is going to see us back in the mountains with the Tribe of Rushing Water, and also travelling back in time to the ancient cats again, hooray! [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 03:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I'm pretty sure this confirms CS, but I asked on Kate's blog if they were writing it... Me: Sorry this isn’t related to Tours, but I have to ask; Is it true you guys are writing the 4th Special Edition, Crookedstar’s Secret? =D Kate Cary: Yep. I’ll be writing it this year for publication next year K x [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 23:58, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Secret or Promise? I am confused. Is the book called Crookedstar's Secret or Crookedstar's Promise? And where is it confirmed that the book is called Crookedstar's Promise? (Sorry for my bad spelling XD) [[User:Rainbreath|'Rain']][[User Talk:Rainbreath|'breath']] 17:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) It's called Crookedstar's Promise. 12:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) hey guys.i noticed a spelling error on page...... 247. there isnt a space between Willowpaw and wove. so it looks like this. Willowpawwove between them. just wanted to let you guys know. bye. iam annominous. Dawnbright and Mallowtail It says in the book, when Crookedstar is afraid of losing Willowbreeze's kits, the book says: "First Brightsky's, then Softwing's, then Graypool's..." or something like that. But I know it names Softwing's kits, and then it names Dawnbright and Mallowtail, and Softwing's kits were Dawnkit and Mallowkit. Dawnbreeze123 00:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we all saw that, it was a error Maple♥poolMischief brewing 00:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Loved Ones At the end of the article, why does it say Willowbreeze was the one cat he truly loved? He did love his dad, brother, and daughters, didn't he? Shouldn't it be altered to say, "one of the only cats he truly loved?" It refers to a love for a mate, not familial love. Two verrrrry different kinds of love there. 18:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Huh??? When Shellheart gives Crookedstar a life, he says something, 'moons ago, you lapped water at a poisoned spring. I'm sorry I didn't know until too late.' I just don't understand that part. When did it say something about a poisoned spring? And 'until too late'? What does that mean? Please answer! He was referring to the fact that Mapleshade trained Crookedstar from a very young age. Shellheart felt guilty that he hadn't noticed this and done something to help his son and didn't know about Mapleshade's influence until long he was already dead and couldn't do much about it. Now, please note that this page is only to be used for purposes of improving the article, not for discussing the book. 18:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I could never have realized that. Thanks a lot. This can be deleted now. Is Mapleshade really the villain? Does anyone think that it is unfair for Mapleshade to be portrayed as the villain? I mean, really, her kits died, her clan rejected her and so did her mate, and this makes her evil? I know she took revenge whenever she could, but can you blame her? Call me biased, but I like to sympathize with the "villains" because they are often misunderstood 00:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) This talk page is for discussion of improving the article only. Please take your opinions to the forums. Old Cover? I remember reading somewhere in a, I believe, Erin Chat that originally on the cover of CP Crookedstar had his mangled jaw, but HarperCollins removed it because, y'know. For kiiiiiiiiiids. I can't find a cite for it but I'm sure I read it somewhere official. Should it be added to the trivia? Brick 18:24, July 17, 2014 (UTC) If you can find a cite, go ahead and add it in, but without a cite, it can't be added to the trivia. 20:08, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I foudn the website where I read it, http://www.silverpelt.co.uk/funfacts.php, It doesn't have a cite but every other fact on there appears to be true. I'll see if I could ask on Vicky's facebook so we could get a cite. Brick 22:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, just because everything else on the page appears to be true doesn't mean that is, and it isn't an official source directly from the Erins or publishers, so it wouldn't be a credible source. If Vicky confirms it on Facebook, than that would definitely be worthy of putting in the trivia, with that cite. sorry if that makes no sense. I'm not very good at explaining things 00:33, July 18, 2014 (UTC)